


TMI Celestino

by IllyasJames



Series: Detroit days. [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pole Dancing, college memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The wedding is nearly here, another great excuse for the group to come together. This time Celestino joins them, death set to beat Victor in a drinking game. Instead Yuuri's pole dancing gets tossed in the conversation and Ciao Ciao goes Bye bye very quick.After that Yuuri and Phichit find themselves in the hot-seat again.





	TMI Celestino

**Author's Note:**

> Day 165 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This is a story in my Detroit Days series that takes place in the story line where Victor and Chris have since learned everything of what happened. So although not all chapters are released yet, I've made it so that you as the reader can still follow it.
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

A pre-wedding reception is not something Yuuri ever thought he would attend. Especially his own. Then again, he can understand his fiance's desire to have any sort of Stag party was out of the question. Plus as Victor so nicely pointed out, with the reception well out of the way the faster they could disappear after the ceremony to have some private time. 

Yuuri blushes at the memory. His Victor is the most caring fiance one can wish for. Not to mention he had looked into what one actually does at a Russian wedding, and he is certain that by the time they are formally married he is every bit ready to have his alone time. 

Seeing Phichit pouring a few drinks he decides to walk over to him. He really should mingle with the people here. He actually knows most of them very well. 

"I see you are up to no good again." He can't help but giggle at Phichit jumping a little. 

"Of course. I'm up to no good. It's your wedding reception. But don't worry, it's nothing really embarrassing. We are saving that for the actual wedding." Yuuri looks at his friend and quickly scouts the crowd to see if he can spot Chris.

He finds him very closely to that Masumi guy he introduced earlier. Not that Yuuri had never seen the man at competitions, it was just how he had been introduced. Seems he had missed some crucial information. Looking back at Phichit he can see his friend had followed where he was looking at. The smile on his face a bit ruefully. 

"Timing is crucial in the world. As figure skaters we know that better than anyone. As a thousands of a second can mean a clean jump or a hands down" Phichit spreads his normal grin. "And you might have missed that, I too have been looking in other directions. But don't worry my friend, I have time to find the one for me." 

After that he takes the tray he had placed the drinks on from the table and walks towards the table Victor and Celestino are seated. Both have a very determined look on their face, one that concerns Yuuri. He gives Jake a quick nod in passing when he follows Phichit. He arrives at the table just in time to find Phichit lining up the glasses in front of the two men. 

"You might have bested me in China last year Victor, but I have come prepared this time." Ciao ciao has his face set to bitter determination.

Yuuri wonders if he should tell his former coach that Victor had been as drunk if not more so than him that night. That he had only shown it differently. 

"An Italian challenging a Russian to a drinking competition at the Russian's reception. You deserve to be brought down." Victor grins wickedly and Yuuri decides both deserve the hangover they'll get in the morning. 

After both finished the first row, and Phichit poured them both a glass of water before getting the second set of glasses, Yuuri decided to leave them be knowing neither was even close to being tipsy yet. He ended up talking to some other skaters and even his sister and Minako, before even considering going back to the table. When he does though the amount of empty glasses have increased. Not only that but Chris has joined the people around the table. 

The two man have just lifted the second glass from the table when Chris spots Yuuri walking over.

"Yuuri! They are at sixteen. Do you think we could convince either one to dance it off with a bottle of champagne. Maybe we should have gone for that pole after all." 

It's a good thing Victor has his eyes closed because Celestino blows his drink as hard as Victor had done in Barcelona. The man promptly slams down his glass, stands up and walks away from the table. Only slightly staggering with all the alcohol in his system. Victor in the mean time had Chris wipe down his face. 

"I would yell after him but something tells me he did not give up because I won." Victor states it fairly clearheadedly. When Yuuri looks at Phichit the other one points at the pitcher. 

Chris being Chris figures it all out fairly quickly. So after he checks that there are no sneaky people listening in he turns to Yuuri.

"He knows what you two did when you were in Detroit. Doesn't he?" The look on both Phichit and Yuuri's face says enough. In the end Yuuri just sigh, sits down in the spot Celestino had just left. Phichit seats himself that no one can really see Yuuri.

"He doesn't know every little detail. It's more the case that..." Yuuri hesitates. "More the case that he hadn't known anything till that moment some high end investors had taken him to one of our parties and he well saw more of us than he'd ever wanted to."

Both Victor and Chris look from Phichit to Yuuri.

"You couldn't pretend it wasn't you?" At which Yuuri shakes his head.

"I had made a slip at the rink the day before and had a very distinctively shaped chafe mark right bellow my left buttock from it. He most definitely recognized it." 

"So what happened then? Did he drag you guys out of there or what?" Phichit looks at Yuuri, seems it is up to him to answer.

"All I can say is that the next day when we arrived at the rink for practice, he called us over and said very distinctively; "You weren't there. I wasn't there. That didn't happen and I never want to hear a thing about it". We have honored that ever since."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> If so consider leaving a comment, even a smiley is already enough to make my day. :}


End file.
